Peanut Butter Sandwich
Peanut Butter Sandwich is one of the main protagonists of Housepets!, introduced in the story arc Imaginate!. Being one of the two original main characters, Peanut has had the most appearances in the series along with his pet-sister Grape, though his role has dropped slightly when The Celestial Game over-arc started. Official Site Biography "What’s that? You want to play? Peanut wants to play!" Peanut is ultra-enthusiastic with most everything he does, which mostly consists of playing ALL KINDS of games. On top of that, he’s an extraordinarily fast reader (though whether he’s a fast learner is up for debate). He creates his own comic called The Adventures of Spot (superdog) which is a pastiche of superhero comics and movies he’s somewhat familiar with, and on occasion will be about just anything that strikes his fancy. He has a great deal of anxiety about storytelling and gets overexcited about most everything related to it. Peanut lives with Grape, and has a crush on her, despite the fact that she’s a cat. Recognizing this hasn’t stopped him from waking her up from her nap while in a panic, which he does quite often. He also has a girlfriend named Tarot who came to him under extremely odd circumstances. He is also okay with this. Personality Peanut is usually portrayed as generally energetic and happy. He has shown to be innocent and somewhat slow on the uptake at times, yet he has a kind and caring personality. Peanut can be naive, though not too gullible, but commonly relies on Grape to explain something for him. He has slightly matured through the run of the comic becoming more self-reliable in knowledge and is able to cope with problems better than before, though he still retains a sense of nativity. Tarot has mentioned his "blunt honesty" is usually his best quality. Amazed at Peanut's positive and unflappable nature, Sabrina observes "Nothing fazes you, does it?" He is also an abnormally fast and avid reader, though it's odd considering his intelligence. Peanut also loves acting out plays, musicals, and movie plots with Grape and their pals but they invariably make a horrendous, hilarious mess of their productions. Rick Griffin has said ". . . I think he is a super genius, he is just not particularly aware of how much he knows." Physical Appearance Peanut is a light-brown Canadian Pointer mixed-breed, with a cream muzzle and underbelly. His ears are dark-brown and flop over, and his fluffy tail is also dark-brown. He wears a red collar with a white bone tag, and has blue eyes. Peanut also sometimes carries around a gray satchel, in which he carries "Notebooks, Pencils, Markers, Books, Video games, Snax, etc." History .]]Peanut first appeared awaking his sister; Grape, from her afternoon nap, setting of the status quo for the comic. He was soon involved in multiple neighborhood events, but none as memorable as the events of Cat Tail, in which Peanut realized his status as a Cat-Lover and started crushing on Grape. Soon after that Peanut started his own comic, The Adventures of Spot. ''Spot (Superdog) is the Peanut's projection of what he wish he could be, complete with a girlfriend inspired by Grape, named Stripe. Due to Peanut's status as a Cat-Lover he was kicked out of the Good Ol' Dogs Club, however luckily when Fido returned to Babylon Gardens he reinstated Peanut. In Housepets Christmas he was assigned to give Bino a Christmas gift, and went out of his way getting him a "Mailman Pinata filled with 4 different types of tripe" mending his relationship with Bino slightly. Peanut was introduced to the book series Pridelands by Grape when she asked her mom if they could go to the midnight release of the new book. Peanut went along, wanting to share an interest with Grape, and quickly became a die-hard fan of the books. Sometime later the Sandwich family went out to visit Uncle Reuben, which led to the controversial events of Down At The Farm. Peanut couldn't hold his feelings back anymore, and planned to confess to Grape. However, he overheard her on the phone talking to Max, offering to go on a date. Peanut was crushed and downhearted for the rest of the visit, until Grape finally asked him what his problem was. Peanut; being still to nervous to confess, said that when he overheard her talking to Max about dating he thought she doesn't want to be friends anymore. Grape reassured him that nothing would ever get in the way of the perfect friendship, much to Peanut's comfort. When they returned home Peanut helped Grape prepare for her date. Peanut stayed home, watching a Don Bleuth marathon to try to calm his emotions. Mysteriously, that's when Tarot appeared at his doorstep. She claimed to have come to comfort him in his time of need (in The Trial in Heaven it was revealed that she came to stop Pete from acquiring Peanut as an avatar). When Grape returned home with Max the four of them shared a night watching ''The Secret of NIMH, cementing both relationships. .]]When The Wolves Pack first came to Babylon Gardens, Peanut was one of the first residents that Miles interacted with. Miles invites Peanut over to help them adapt to human etiquette, which though he doubted himself at first, soon found that the wolf pack were quite ignorant of human norms. Peanut helped Miles adapt to wearing clothes, however none of the options included pants. Peanut was soon introduced the Miles' cubs, and they immediately became friends. accidentally frees Pete.]]Sometime later, when Zach went missing Grape took Peanut to the forest grove she saw in her dreams during The Grove. Peanut was amazed by how much she knew about this place, ironic as it was him who told her about it in her dream. They soon found Pete's temple, and Zach in it. Tarot contacted Peanut through telepathy, urging him to make sure that Grape doesn't free Pete, however he was distracted by how cool it was that Tarot could speak telepathically, and Zach ended up unintentionally freeing Pete. After that, both him and Grape were constantly on look out for Pete, until they finally gave up in It's A Wonderful Dog's Life. Some time later Peanut was about to start a game of Imaginate with Grape, when she revealed that she invited Max over. Peanut was negative against the idea, insisting that playing pretend was their thing, worried that Max would get in the way of one his last ways to spend time with Grape. A bit later Grape and Max take a sudden lunch break, annoying Peanut that they made another decision without him, so he decided to call Tarot over to even things out. However, due to Tarot being a psychic, her "imaginating" resulted in them all actually experiencing the game, in a "holo-deck" like fashion. Upon this realization Max and Grape insist that they start playing Pridelands, to which Peanut decides to go along with. However despite it being Pridelands Peanut decided to project himself as Spot (Superdog). This lead to complications, as he essentially made himself into a Mary-Sue. Grape argues that he is ruining everyone's fun, to which he retorted that it was the same thing when she invited Max over without telling him and changed everything, and now they are complaining that he isn't doing what they want. He says that if "you don't want to have fun with me, then I don't want to play anymore" and barges out, causing Tarot's mental link to stop and everyone returned to reality. Peanut sulked in his room, writing an epilogue to the Imaginate as a Spot comic to calm his nerves. Tarot talked to him a little, and he settled down, relaxing on his bed listening to Weird Al. After Tarot explained to Grape what the matter was, Grape talked decided to talk it out with Peanut. Peanut apologized for ruining everything, but Grape told him that it was her fault in the first place. Peanut said he didn't want to cause trouble, he just got jealous for reasons he's not sure, to which Grape responded with monumental words: "Isn't it because you have a crush on me?". Peanut tried to shrug it off, saying she was joking, however she said she was not and that he was so bad at hiding it. Grape explained that she knew ever since he started showing interest in cat related things, as if trying to spend more time with her, but the nail in the coffin was when she found the picture of Fido and Sabrina (taken at the end of Fido's Return). Peanut had colored over the picture to match his and Grape's fur. Peanut was then worried that Grape hated him, but she assured him that she's never hated him. She said that she's flattered, but her heart is on cats, not dogs, and that Max has grown on her. Peanut admitted that it was a little ridiculous, especially since he does like Tarot. Grape asks him what more could he want from their relationship, as they still cuddle by the fireplace and "do next to everything together". Peanut says that he doesn't know, he just wanted to be more than "just friends". Grape took a hold of Peanut and told him that they have never been "just friends"; that they are "best friends" no matter what. She then said that she feels however that he has earned the right for "mushy stuff", and kissed him on the check signifying their eternal friendship. .]]Not long after Hope of The Pridelands Babylon Gardens was hit by a massive snowstorm overnight, causing almost everyone to be snowed in. After it let up a little Peanut managed to get to the D'Angelo residence to visit Tarot, but soon found himself brought into the Spirit Realm by Sabrina, Tarot's apprentice. He met Spirit Dragon fighting against the cause of the snowstorm, a frost giant. Peanut was under the assumption that Dragon was ''Tarot, so Dragon used this advantage and tried to kiss him. Peanut was asked to wake up, and he found himself at his home, but Tarot soon showed up to return his scarf which he left at the D'Angelo residence. After these events Dragon tried multiple times to take Peanut as her boyfriend, however Peanut never quite caught on that they were two different people. the Sandwich family photo-album.]]When Res, Grape's friend and the author of the Pridelands book series came to visit, he quickly became friends with Peanut. Peanut showed him the Sandwich family photo-album, while telling him about his and Grape's past. Peanut was originally an "only pet", but when the Sandwichs moved to Babylon, they decided that he needed a sibling to "release his manic energy upon". So they visited the animal shelter to look for another dog. However none of the dogs liked the young Peanut, but Peanut met a young Grape at the shelter, so the Sandwiches decided to take a cat, rather than another dog. and Spirit Dragon.]]Peanut's being unaware of Dragon as a separate entity lasted until THE GALLIFRAX PROTOCOL. Tarot brought Peanut to the Gallifrax Dimension, along with Grape and Max on a double date. Aside from being "ker-fraxed" into real-world animals, Peanut's and Tarot's date went rather well, until she brought him to the park and revealed to him the true reason for the occasion. Spirit Dragon appeared, and Tarot told Peanut that he has to choose between the two of them. Peanut did not take the fact that he had been unintentionally cheating on Tarot by going out with Dragon well. But despite the high pressure Peanut was able to admit that there was no way he could like her better than Tarot. After Dragon had a short tantrum, Peanut and Tarot were returned to Dimension Prime. When Tarot left to fight against Pete, she left Peanut with the Cosmic Lamp, and told him to give it to Joel when he showed up. Afterwards he casually awaited Tarot's return in I Need A Vacation. As of Wolf's Clothing he is an honorary wolf. Relationships 'Grape' A purple cat who is Peanut's "Pet-sister." They've been best friends since Grape was adopted by the Sandwich family. Upon discovering Grape is a girl, Peanut immediately developed a crush on her, something that's somewhat taboo amongst pets, but he has gotten over it. They behave like a brother and sister even if they show each other some signs of affection (though nothing above a perfect family relation). Though he is still unsafe from her fury if he awakes her from her daily naps. 'Tarot' A Pomeranian that mysteriously showed up at the Sandwich residence on the night of Grape and Max's date. Peanut is completely unfazed by the fact she has telekinetic abilities, can talk inside his head and just about everything else magical about her. He cares deeply for her, even when he had a crush on Grape. After Peanut got over his crush on Grape, he started to accept Tarot as his real girlfriend, as shown when he chooses her over Spirit Dragon in THE GALLIFRAX PROTOCOL. 'Bino' A bully of a dog who kicked Peanut out of the Good Ol' Dogs Club for being a "''cat lover." During the first Christmas arc, Peanut gave Bino a chew-toy mailman, which made him guilty enough to actually seek out a genuinely thoughtful gift for him. Despite Bino's jerkish attitude, after Housepets Christmas he has done almost nothing to Peanut aside for the occasional cat-lover remark. This implies that Peanut's gift to him during Christmas did mend their relationship, mostly, though Bino gets frustrated when Peanut (unintentionally) one-ups him. Joey Bino's younger brother. They generally get along well, Joey being supportive of Peanut being a cat-lover. Peanut has played D&D with Joey at least once. Peanut sometimes asks Joey to help with some of his art for his Spot comics. Despite being friends, Joey usually charges him 5 dollars a panel. This was eventually resolved later when they compromised by allowing Joey to sign every piece of art he wrote for the comic. However the two eventually got into a fight, though there appears to be no grudges as they are shown playing together during Pageantate!. Maxwell Peanut was heart-broken when he discovered Grape's intention to go out with Maxwell, but he's since made peace. Peanut gets along well with Max, and Peanut is one of the few dogs Maxwell doesn't make fun of, probably both out of respect for Grape, and the fact that Peanut isn't biased towards cats. Rufus Peanut and Grape's much older pet cousin. When Peanut was having issues with how to admit his feelings to Grape, he asked Rufus for help. Though Rufus thought he was doing something else, he still tried to help him. Itsuki Peanut and Grape's owner's employee who is a Japanese Tanuki. They've met once when Itsuki invited the Sandwich family over for dinner. Trivia *Peanut has appeared in the most comic strips, of all the characters at 310+ (as of April 2015). His sister Grape has appeared in the second most, at 305. *Peanut(along with Grape) was originally meant to have a bigger role in the U&U over arc as evidenced by his appearance in Oops I Arced and in Home For Christmas. It was confirmed by Rick Griffin when he revisited the story arc on the official Housepets! Facebook page. *Peanut's breed was first revealed on his Housepets! 3.0 concept art sheet. *Peanut has shown to be an extremely fast reader. He was able to read an entire stack of books (including the science-fiction novel Dune) in one day, and the entire Pridelands series in under thirty-minutes. He has also mentioned to Fox that he already blew through the entire library in several weekends. *He is allergic to crawfish, as revealed in One Cat's Treasure. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Cat-Lovers Category:Dimension Prime